I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a surgical scalpel, and more particularly, to a surgical scalpel with a removable and reattachable blade shield and with a removable and reusable scalpel handle. The invention secures the used blade inside the blade shield by the single step of removing the reusable handle. The blade shield reduces the risk of accidental contact with the used blade.
II. Description of the Related Art
Disposable surgical scalpels and surgical scalpels with disposable blades have long been known. Disposable blades assure the user of a sharp instrument and can serve to reduce the risk of infection. Disposable blades are typically shipped in some type of protective cover such as a cardboard tube or plastic guard. Some blade shields and covers are designed merely to protect the blade in shipment and be discarded after removal from the blade. When blades initially protected by such blade shields are then disposed, the unprotected blades can, unfortunately, cut through plastic disposal bags or accidentally cut the user. Additionally, merely attaching or removing a blade from a handle may require the use of a tool, such as a forceps, and the user risks cuts or damage to the blade.
An unprotected blade, when disposed, may pose a serious risk to those attempting to remove the blade from a reusable handle, those handling a plastic disposal bag containing the blade, and those emptying refuse receptacles in which unprotected blades have been disposed.
Certain types of blade shields may be reused to cover used surgical blades prior to disposal of the blade and handle assemblies. Where a non-removable or non-reusable handle is involved, as in the related art, the user may be less inclined to cover the used blade prior to disposal because the user may simply dispose of the entire blade and handle as a unit. However, problems associated with the disposal of an exposed blade will still exist.